1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, such as bicycles motorcycles, tricycles, etc., and, more specifically, to a grip for the handlebar of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle, motorcycle, tricycle, etc., has handlebars for the holding of the rider's hands. Regular vehicle handlebars are commonly made of metal and mounted with a flexible grip for the holding of the hand comfortably. The grip of a regular vehicle handlebar is a tubular rubber member of diameter slightly smaller than the handlebar. During installation, an air compressor is operated to drive forced air into the tubular rubber grip so as to expand the inner diameter of the tubular rubber grip, enabling the tubular grip to be sleeved onto the metal handlebar. After installation, the elastic material property causes the tubular rubber grip to return to its former shape, and therefore the tubular rubber grip is positively secured to the handlebar. When removing the grip from the handlebar, it is necessary to drive forced air into the inside of the grip again and to apply lubricating oil to the gap in between the inner diameter of the grip and the outer diameter of the handlebar. These grip mounting and dismounting procedures are complicated and require special tools and techniques.